Questionable Stripes
by Query
Summary: Dee's time with the Triad has come to an end. New doors are opening if she can only take that first step. Part 12 of the Jade Tiger Triad series Conclusion
1. The Morning After

  
  
These stories are set in Gotham City. The character Dee Lemma/Xiaohu/Query, as well as the entire Jade Tiger Triad is the sole creation of me. Unauthorized use of my characters is not allowed. All other characters (Batman, The Riddler, and all other DC created Gothamites) are property of DC Comics.  
  
The Jade Tiger Triad series is Dee Lemma's origin series.  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  
The Riddler wasn't certain whether he should be amused, or confused at the position of his captive the next morning. He had expected to open the door and find the girl angry and lashing out. Instead she was sound asleep, sprawled across the back of the couch, much the same way a cat would be. The fact that she hadn't removed the hood that covered her entire face, except for her eyes, intrigued him. Her adaptability and calm in the given situation impressed him. Reaching out, he placed a hand on her warm shoulder and gave her a shake.  
  
It had been a gentle gesture. The response, however, was anything but gentle. Before he could blink, he was sucking in a pained breath through gritted teeth as the girl painfully twisted his arm behind his back. In her other hand she held a knife to his throat, the tip pricking into the soft flesh just next to his jugular. He could feel the curves and heat of her body as she wrapped around him, pressing her knee into his back, one leg wrapped around his waist holding her to him. Just as quickly, the hold was released and the knife was pulled away. Slowly turning, he faced the girl, tugging at his collar.  
  
{I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to...} she began, bowing and speaking in a language he didn't understand. "I mean, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else."  
  
"Do you have any idea what my men would have done if you harmed me?" he asked, waving to the two who stood at the door, looks of amazement on their face.  
  
Looking around him, Dee gave a shrug. "Not much if they haven't even moved out of the doorway." She peered up into the Riddler's face, tilting her head. He looked and sounded familiar to her and she knew it wasn't just from the media she had seen. "My name is Xiaohu," she said giving her Triad name. Remembering her hood, she pulled it back, tugging her braid free. Giving him as brief an explanation as she could for her running into him, she ended by saying, "I need to get back right now. My friends are all in danger."  
  
"Wait. You're Xiaohu?" The Riddler stroked his chin thoughtfully as he looked her up and down. She looked familiar, yet he couldn't place where he had seen her. "I've heard of you. Always thought you were Chinese. No matter. What's your real name?" he asked.  
  
Dee's cheeks felt like they were on fire just then. She glared past him at the two men who had decided to remain in the doorway to keep her from escaping. "Send them away and I'll tell you."  
  
With a snap of his fingers, the men disappeared, closing the door behind them. "Your name?"  
  
Closing her eyes, Dee took a deep breath and recited. "'Accept this mistake, this predicament of life. She is of no use or concern to me. All she ever will be is trouble and a waste of time to everyone. I wash my hands of any and all responsibility of this dilemma.'"  
  
The Riddler stood there for a moment, and then looked askance of her.  
  
"You're the Riddler, you figure it out," she said. "That was the note left on me when I was dropped at the orphanage."  
  
"Dilemma? They named you Dilemma?"  
  
"D-e-e Lemma. Clever of them, no?"  
  
A grin was spreading across the Riddler's face as he looked at the girl in front of him. The wider his smile became, the narrower her eyes got.  
  
"Go ahead. Laugh. 'Ha ha. Oh how clever is that? The girl named "problem!"'" Fuming, she grabbed up her backpack, closing the pockets and elbowing the Riddler out of the way.  
  
He grabbed her arm. "You don't seem to understand. I think it's a great name. I am, after all, E.Nigma." Turning her to face him, he put a finger under her chin. "I have a business proposition for you. I'm not certain on how much you want to go back to these 'friends' of yours. But if you would like, I'm placing the offer of joining my gang on the table. You'll get a cut of whatever we bring in. I could use someone with fighting skills like yours. And someone with a name such as yours belongs in this gang. You can be called 'Query.' Better than your name, certainly?"  
  
The deal was tempting. "Yes," she heard herself say. Wait. "No. Yes. I...I have to go back. They have to know what's going on before anything bad happens."  
  
"Ok, Kitten. I'll take you where you need to go. Benny and Trigger don't need to know anything else."  
  



	2. Revelation

  
  
The realization hit her like a brick wall as she sat in the passenger seat of the car, the Riddler driving her back into Chinatown. She looked over at him silently, looking at his profile, her breathing becoming heightened.  
  
"What?" he finally said.  
  
"You got new sunglasses."  
  
The statement threw him off. "Excuse me?" It wasn't normal for him to be the confused one. He didn't like it. He turned down the quiet alley she indicated.  
  
"You still cheat, don't you? Only it's against a smarter opponent. Did anyone else know you were cheating them with that puzzle?"  
  
Suddenly, the Riddler slammed on the brakes and the car skidded to a stop. "You're the girl..."  
  
"And you're the barker," she said, sounding calmer than she felt. She knew she had to be flushed bright red. Here she was, sitting next to the man she had daydreamed about for so long. In her stomach, some butterflies were having the party of the century. The grasp on her sanity, which she had managed to keep such a careful control on, slipped a little further.  
  
"What the...? How do you do that?" he asked, the whites of his eyes showing as he looked at her.  
  
"Do what?" she asked. Then she looked down at herself. It had become a response when she was completely embarrassed, and now it happened in front of him. There, in the front of his car, inches away from him, she had gone and half shifted.  
  
Tentatively he reached out and stroked the fur on her arm, causing her to tremble. Up until a minute ago, she wouldn't have given much of a reaction. But here he was, her carnival barker, now a famous criminal. Controlling herself, she shifted back, despite the bright flush of her skin. The backs of his fingers felt cool on her warm skin as he now touched her neck. He leaned a little closer to her, his fingers curling at the nape of her neck.  
  
_Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me!_ she screamed in her mind. Instead she sat there, somewhat stiff, unknowing what to do. Never before had she been this close to a man she actually wanted something from.  
  
A tap at the driver's side window broke the spell in the car and the Riddler turned and looked out the window to find a Chinese man, dressed in black, glaring at him. Quickly looking in his mirrors, he checked for another car in the alley.  
  
"Am I blocking something?" he asked, rolling the window down.  
  
{Cheng! Cheng, go get Jiaoshu and Manchu together! I have something you all have to hear,} Dee said, leaning over the Riddler, her hand on his lap as she delivered her message. {I will be there in a minute.}  
  
The man nodded and rushed off. Only then did Dee realize the soft, warm breeze on her neck was the Riddler's breath. As if she had been shocked, she jumped back in her seat and pointed a finger to where he could park. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to just walk over you like that."  
  
He said nothing, but grinned at the closeness he had just been allowed. Putting the car back in gear, he pulled into the spot she had pointed to. When he got out, Chinese men, all dressed in black, surrounded him. Dee said nothing as the men grabbed the question marked man by the arms and hurried him into Jiaoshu's.  
  
{Treat him well. He saved me last night,} she told them. In a way he had. She hadn't seen Feng after the explosion. That just meant the girl wasn't dead and was still out there.  
  
{Yes, Xiaohu,} said the one who was leading the group.  
  
The Riddler looked over his shoulder at her, as he was lead away. "Where are they taking me?" he demanded. She had become someone else the second she had stepped out of the car.  
  
"You'll be safe. Don't worry." Hurrying away, Dee slipped into Jiaoshu's meeting room.  
  
Jiaoshu was waiting for her there. While they waited for Cheng and Manchu to arrive, Li Mei brought in a tray and some food. Dee ate quickly, finishing as the two men came in. It didn't take her long to recount the events of the night from where she had told them to abort the mission. There were gasps of shock as she told them about the Scarlet Monkey tattoo she had seen on Feng's arm.  
  
{Are you certain of this?} Jiaoshu asked.  
  
{She told me she had joined them in secret because they appreciated her talents. Jiaoshu, she admitted to being a Scarlet Monkey! I wouldn't lie about something like that.} Dee knew something about the connection with the deaths of both Jiaoshu and Manchu's family and the Scarlet Monkeys. As it was, Manchu was staring in stunned anger at the tabletop, fists clenched.  
  
{Please continue. But we will have to discuss this with the Elders.}  
  
Dee told them the rest of her story, including the Riddler's offer. She explained that she felt it would be safest if she could get out of the museum with him. Feng, if she wasn't badly hurt, would be looking for Dee to head straight back to Jiaoshu's alone. The three men agreed. Jiaoshu dismissed them all so that he could gather the Elders and they could be told about this.  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  
The Riddler found himself sitting in the kitchen with a few of the black clad guards and being served tea and some of the best Chinese food he had ever had. He gratefully accepted each item, even though he had no idea what half of the things were. When he asked what had happened to Dee, he was greeted with stony stares from his guards. Wisely, he let the subject drop. The lady that served him asked him questions about why he did what he did, only to interrupt with a comment on how Dee was also fond of puzzles before setting another plate of something tasty in front of him. 

~ ~ ~

  
  
"I'm so happy to see you back in one piece!" Manchu said when they stood outside of the meeting room.  
  
"I need Li Mei."  
  
"She's in the kitchen. What's wrong?"  
  
Dee was heading for the kitchen before she could answer. She opened her mouth to call out Li Mei's name and flushed when she saw the Riddler staring at her from his place at the table. He had a mouthful of steam pork bun, which he stopped chewing in order to smile at her around the mouthful.  
  
{What is it?} Li Mei asked when Dee still had not spoken.  
  
Pulling back the fabric that was caked with dried blood, Dee bared her wound. Li Mei gasped at the sight of it, being a sickly purple and black. She slapped the Riddler on the back of the head as she hurried to collect hot water and some medical herbs. The man was stunned that anyone would treat him that way. He opened his mouth to say something, but was quickly silenced by Manchu who stood behind Dee.  
  
{Take her up to her room, Manchu. I'll be there in a minute.} Li Mei then turned to the Riddler. "You! You leave her like that all night! Stupid man!"  
  
Dee had little time to react before Manchu swept her into his arms, pressing his lips to her forehead and muttering a curse to Feng.  
  
"I beg your pardon!" the Riddler said, having had quite enough of this. Four sober-looking Chinese men confronted him when he stood. Though all were shorter than he was, they all had dangerous airs to them.  
  
"Mr. Nigma," a calm, masculine voice said. "You will come with me now."  
  
The four men bowed at the old man standing in the doorway. Li Mei muttered something as she swept out of the kitchen. Jiaoshu gestured for the Riddler to follow. Looking at the other men in the room, the Riddler boldly took the last mouthful of tea from his cup before straightening his jacket and following behind the old man.  
  



	3. Girl Talk

  
  
"I can walk, y'know," Dee said to Manchu as he carried her up the stairs.  
  
"Yes. But it makes him jealous," was the smiling reply. "And it embarrasses you."  
  
She gave a huff of disgust. "Why should I care if he's jealous?"  
  
"Because you got all starry eyed when you looked at him. Cheng said you two were kissing when he found you in his car."  
  
"Cheng's a liar. We weren't kissing. And he hasn't kissed me at all," she said softly as Manchu set her down on her bed.  
  
Taking her face in his hand, he turned her to look at him. "C'mon. Tell me what you're not saying."  
  
"Remember the carnival?"  
  
"Oh, Xiaohu! Don't start in with that barker again! There is a man who is here now! You might even be able to get along with him if you don't start..."  
  
She slapped a hand over his mouth. "Ping, that man _is_ my carnival barker. All those years ago? That was him. And now he's here and I dunno the first thing to do!" She held out a hand. "Look! He makes me tremble!"  
  
Pushing her bangs off her forehead, Manchu just smiled at her. "Now you know how I feel when I'm around Chu. Listen just take it easy, ok? First you must find out if he likes you or not. We know you like him. I think he knows that you like him."  
  
{You, get out of here and find something useful to do with yourself,} Li Mei said coming into the room. {You can talk to Xiaohu as soon as I bandage her up. Now go!}  
  
Making a flashy bow, Manchu smiled at Li Mei. {I'll bring you ladies up some tea in a half hour.}  
  
Li Mei waved Manchu out and shut the door. Grumbling under her breath, she helped Dee ease her pants off and over the gash in her leg. As she cleaned the wound, Dee told her what had happened. The cut looked far worse than it actually was in part to the bruise the tonfa had caused. Wrapping Dee's leg tightly, Li Mei voiced her disgust at the fact that the Riddler had not offered to treat the wound when it was fresh.  
  
{He didn't know, Li. Last night he was dealing with wounds of his own. Batman was beating him up pretty badly before I stepped in and distracted him.}  
  
{I thought you said this man saved _you_, not the other way around,} replied Li Mei, giving the bandage and unnecessary tug, making Dee wince.  
  
{He did, in a way. If it hadn't had been for him robbing the ball, I think Feng would have come after me again. There was too much of a risk with the Batman being drawn to the ball for her to follow me down into it. And he got me out of there and back here, didn't he?}  
  
{Why are you protecting him? He should have at least asked if you were ok!}  
  
Dee sighed and put her head back against the pillow. {I'm sure he would have, Li, if he hadn't of had other things on his mind at that very moment. Besides, it really didn't hurt too much.}  
  
{Still. That's no way to treat a lady! He seemed very interested in you, however. I suppose he can't be all that bad if he has enough taste to like you.}  
  
Sitting up, Dee grabbed the woman's arm. {Did he say anything about me, Li? Did he?}  
  
{He was too busy eating! You'd think he hadn't seen food in his whole life!} she said.  
  
Dee frowned. But she knew that Li Mei had probably been interrupting him with questions or stories. {He's my carnival barker.}  
  
Li Mei's hands stopped putting away the herbs she had brought up. {That man is who you've been so moon-eyed all these years? The one you hold other men up to?} She threw her hands up in the air. {We should have known! Maybe now you can get to know him better and find out if he's really worth anything, hm?}  
  
{Maybe. All I know is that he's smart. He could very well be a jerk just like the rest of them.}  
  
{Ai, all men are jerks. You just need to teach them that if they get to be too much of a jerk, they will regret it, understand? If anything, at least he is attractive.}  
  
The two laughed together and Li Mei asked Dee if what she had heard about the two of them kissing were true.  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  
"I am told that you offered Xiaohu, Dee, a place working for you," Jiaoshu said, after introducing himself.  
  
"Someone with fighting skills like hers are hard to come by," the Riddler replied.  
  
Jiaoshu grunted. "Skills, indeed. I have seen the 'skills' you have hired in the past. Sloppy fighters who are more show than anything else. You dress them in skimpy costumes and send them to do your fighting for you. This is not who Xiaohu is."  
  
"No, you misunderstand. I saw her fight last night. And well, this morning when I went to wake her, she attacked me. I've never met anyone who had the actual skills that she has. I take it you're the one who trained her. If you are, you did a marvelous job." The Riddler was trying to be as smooth as he could. This Jiaoshu that sat across from him obviously knew when he was being flattered. However, the thought of the girl wearing one of those revealing costumes did bring a smile to his lips.  
  
"I see you think only of the female body that possesses those fighting skills. Tell me why I should allow you to take her into your employ? Give me one praise about her that has nothing to do with her skills or her body."  
  
"She busted me six years ago when I was working as a carnival barker. I was running a game table where the player had to put a puzzle together in a certain amount of time. When I asked if her and her friend wanted to play, she said no because the game was rigged."  
  
"And was it?" Jiaoshu asked, knowing very well from Dee's story of that day that it was.  
  
"Yes. The pieces were marked and I could see the markings through the glasses I wore. She knew without trying them on. The girl is very perceptive and I liked that about her. She has a brain, which I must admit the other girls I've hired in the past have not."  
  
"The decision to let her work for you is not mine. It will be discussed further. You may return to the kitchen now," Jiaoshu said, standing and opening the door.  
  
Taking the hint, the Riddler stepped out of the room and was greeted by the man that had carried Dee upstairs.  
  



	4. Man to Man Chat

  
  
"So you're the barker. Manchu. Sit," gestured Manchu, waving the Riddler into a seat.  
  
"Edward, but you can call me Eddie." He looked at the man who sat down opposite of him. "You're her friend."  
  
"That's right." Manchu opened a bottle of wine and poured.  
  
"Her boyfriend." It was said more as a question than a statement.  
  
Manchu laughed and pushed a glass of plum wine over to the man in question marks. "I'm not crazy. We are very close, but no. She is not my type. But I think she is your type, is she not?" He sipped his wine and looked at Edward. "You want her to come work for you, right? Tell me, did you ask her before or after you found out she was the girl from that day?"  
  
"Before. I asked because she has skills that I could use in my gang. Now, I'd like her to work for me because I want to know her more." _Had she given me the chance, I would've asked her out that day_, he added in thought.  
  
"She got to you, didn't she? Dee has a way of doing that. It's fair because you got under her skin." Leaning in close, Manchu said, "What we say here, stays here. She would skin me alive if she knew I was telling you anything about her."  
  
The Riddler nodded and sipped his wine. It wasn't exactly his drink, but it would do for now. He explained what had happened when he woke her, asking, "Is she always so violent? And how does she do that cat thing?"  
  
"Ask her about the cat thing yourself. She's just cautious. If you learn to handle her properly, she is no problem at all. It is a very delicate and tricky operation. Within the same breath, I have seen her beat a man up and cry about being lonely. The phrase 'walking contradiction' was invented for her."  
  
He nodded. "Anything you can tell me about her to make things a bit easier on me?"  
  
"I thought you enjoyed a good puzzle? But what the heck, she'll give you plenty even if I give you a few clues. First off, if you want to get to know her and be her boyfriend, ask her out. Don't just assume that you two are dating because you spend time together and perhaps eat out a few times. If you haven't officially asked her out, she won't consider it a date. Even then, it may be a while before she thinks things are headed anywhere, so don't assume."  
  
Manchu answered the Riddler's questions for the next hour, giving him subtle hints about how to handle certain situations with Dee.  
  
"What makes you so certain she'll be allowed to work with me," the Riddler asked finally.  
  
"She will be. Don't worry about it. All you need to worry about is yourself and Dee." At the sound of a bell Manchu rose out of his seat and leaned across the table. Without changing his tone of voice, he added, "Because if she comes back here and says that you've hurt her, you _will_ be sorry. Hope that if that happens it is me who punishes you and not her."  
  
With that the man turned his empty wine cup over and left the kitchen. Blinking at the rate from which the conversation had gone from pleasant to threatening, Edward Nigma simply stared at the man's back.  
  



	5. Tough Decision

  
  
{So there it is. We now have a problem on our hands, gentlemen,} Jiaoshu said, addressing the Elders.  
  
The meeting had been arranged hastily, yet handled with the same grace as always. Jiaoshu told the story of what had happened bringing Dee in to give a description of the tattoo she had seen on Feng's arm. The Elders remained poker faced throughout the recitation. Once everything was presented, Dee was sent out of the room and the Elders held a discussion with Jiaoshu.  
  
{How do we know the girl is not lying to us?} Po Sin said.  
  
Of course it would be Po Sin who would question the girl's honesty.  
  
{She has no reason to lie to us, Po Sin,} Fai said. {True, we have only her words to go from. But where is Feng to defend herself? If Feng were truly innocent of any wrong doing, wouldn't she be here now? No, I think that Xiaohu is telling the truth.}  
  
{Fai has a point, Po Sin. There is also the matter of past hostility Feng has shown toward Xiaohu. You remember the fight we witnessed. It was just a sparring match, but everyone could tell that Feng was taking it far more seriously. She never did accept her defeat at the hands of Xiaohu. Still, there could be hidden depths that we did not see in Xiaohu concerning Feng. Perhaps Feng fears to come back here while Xiaohu is still here.}  
  
{Nonsense!} objected Jiaoshu. {Xiaohu has no reason to lie about this! Certainly she has lied in the past about small thing, such as who took the last custard tart, or who spilled the water in the hallway. But never has she lied about something that was important!}  
  
{Send us Manchu. We wish to question the boy she has spent so much time with,} Po Sin said, waving Jiaoshu away.  
  
Bowing, Jiaoshu rang a bell for Manchu. It took only a minute for the man to appear. {Yes, Jiaoshu?}  
  
{The Elders wish to speak with you, Manchu. Please answer their questions truthfully.}  
  
{Always, Jiaoshu,} Manchu said with a bow.  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  
During the interview Manchu recounted numerous times when Feng had shown hostility toward not only Dee, but also other members of the Triad. He also included the events of the night he had taken Chu Hua, Dee, and Feng out for dinner. While her actions had not seemed like much then, they were now important enough to Manchu that he felt to mention them.  
  
{If the Elders would permit me one last speech?} he asked.  
  
Looks passed between the three and Po Sin nodded his head.  
  
{What happened with Feng was not her fault. Feng hated Xiaohu from the moment she laid eyes on her. The only thing Xiaohu can be blamed for is trying hard. She wanted nothing more than to impress and be the best she could be for this Triad, even before she was accepted. When she was accepted, her world was just about perfect. It was what she had been aiming for since she realized she could do something with herself.  
  
{This one called the Riddler has asked Xiaohu to join his gang. I think it would be a wise decision to allow her this. While I would miss her as a partner and miss seeing her everyday, I feel this would be for the best on both sides. Long has she been a topic of dispute in the Triad. I have never seen her as anything more than a dear friend and a loyal member. Some, I know, have not. The situation with Feng simply proves it. By allowing her to work for the Riddler, it would not be so harsh a blow as kicking her out.  
  
I ask that she maintain her 'honorary' status, on the basis that perhaps the Elders may wish her services once more in the future. The difficulty of hiring an outsider would not, then, need to be dealt with. If you extend to her this courtesy, I am certain she would be happy with the decision. I am also certain that she would be happy in the company of the Riddler and that he will respect her and use her talents to the fullest, as you all have.}  
  
There was a silence among the Elders for a moment. Jiaoshu smiled at the speech, nodding his approval to Manchu.  
  
{You have a golden tongue for one so young, Manchu. You praise and admonish in the same breath. Not something easily accomplished. Jiaoshu has chosen his successor wisely,} Shing said.  
  



	6. Query

  
  
{You can leave some stuff here, you know,} Manchu said, hefting a large suitcase out of Dee's room.  
  
{I'm not taking it all! I'm just taking clothing and some little things. Like this stupid jade tiger that some idiot little boy gave me years ago. It was a birthday gift and an apology. But it looks like he finally found someone in the carnival to buy me.}  
  
Manchu looked over his shoulder at Dee who stood stroking the little carving in the shaft of sunlight in her room. Her hand flew to her face as she scrubbed at a trickle of tears on her cheek. She turned in the fading light and looked at her room. Her room. The room that she had lived in for the past seventeen years of her life. The room that was only a short jog from the comforting arms of her best friend any time of the day.  
  
{Put it back. I can't do it, Manchu,} she said, sinking into a ball. {I can't leave here. I don't care if they don't want me working in the Triad anymore. I can't leave here. It's the only home I've ever known.}  
  
Warm arms encircled her and she leaned onto the chest where she had cried so often. Lips pressed to her hair and he rocked her as he had done so many times before. Usually he would let her drift off to sleep in his arms before falling asleep himself. He couldn't do that this time. This time he had to let her go.  
  
Damnit! Didn't she see that it was going to be just as hard for him as it was for her? Did she forget that he was losing his best friend too? Who would he go to when he felt like joking around and didn't care for the crassness of his male friends? Who would he go to when he wanted comforting that only she, as his best friend, could give him? Certainly, there was Chu now, but he still needed his best friend.  
  
"We'll still see each other," he said softly, as much for her benefit as for his own. "You're not moving out of Gotham."  
  
"It feels like it," she cried, hugging him tighter. For the first time in her life, she was truly scared to death. "Promise me that no matter what, no matter _what_ happens to us, we'll still be friends."  
  
"I swear on my honor, Xiaohu-ai. No matter how things change for either one of us." As much as it pained him, he hauled her to her feet. If he didn't force himself to do this one harsh thing in his life, he would never forgive himself. Deep down, he knew it was for the best. "Now come on. Dry your face and put on a smile. You have someone waiting downstairs to take you to your new home."  
  
"This is my home."  
  
"It is one of your homes. You will have two now. Think of yourself as a true cat now. You have two places where you can go to and be fed and have a warm bed."  
  
She smiled at that. "Just like a cat? Then don't be shocked if I come scratching at your window one night to be let in."  
  
"I'll let you in. You had just better have a good excuse for waking me up if I'm sleeping."  
  
"I always have a good excuse," she said, wiping her nose on a Kleenex.  
  
"Good in whose view?" He shook his head and picked her bags up again. "Now come on before everyone thinks you slipped through the windows and ran away. They'll have me bringing in every mangy alley cat from here to Robinson Park looking for you."  
  
"I can't believe they let me keep the ring."  
  
Manchu shrugged as they headed down the stairs. "Jiaoshu explained to the Elders that it wouldn't matter if you had it or not. It wouldn't work for anyone else anyway and you still have your honorary title."  
  
"We all know that was just to make me 'happy' about leaving," she muttered. "Thanks, Manchu."  
  
"For what?" he asked.  
  
"Getting them to agree to this. I know Jiaoshu couldn't have done that without your fending for me. Plus he told me what you did. That was really nice of you."  
  
"He's going to ruin my reputation," grumbled Manchu.  
  
"I won't tell. And I won't tell Chu."  
  
The Riddler was standing at his car along with Jiaoshu and Li Mei. Two guards in black stood at either end of the alley. Jiaoshu had the Riddler off to the side, speaking in a low tone. While Jiaoshu had the ever-calm look on his face, Edward looked as if he was hugging a chunk of ice. He was beginning to wonder if it had been a wise choice to ask Dee to come work for him.  
  
As that thought went through his mind, she appeared with her friend. Immediately the thought was swept aside as he saw the way she smiled as she chatted with Manchu. He saw the sway of her body as she walked, noting the roll of her hips and the subtle hints of danger and sensuality in her carriage. Her hair billowed around her face like a cloud of red silk, reflecting the soft rays of the setting sun.  
  
_This could be worth the trouble_, he thought.  
  
In no time her bags were stuffed into the trunk and the three Chinese around her were embracing her. Manchu gave her a final hug, tugging lightly at a lock of her hair. She took it all with a bubbling laugh that lit her green eyes up as she returned the tug to his braid. A complacent roll of her eyes and shake of her head greeted the offer of a large platter of wrapped food from Li Mei. Even that move spoke volumes in the way her body moved as she accepted the food with a quick spurt of Chinese and a hug. Jiaoshu merely enfolded her in his voluminous robes, making all but the top of her red head disappear beneath them. He whispered something in her ear that set her to laughing again and she pulled away.  
  
"I must get back to the Elders. You know how Po Sin gets when he isn't told something as soon as it happens," Jiaoshu said. "Li Mei, we will be needing dinner served in the meeting room, I think. Manchu, you have somewhere else to be, do you not?"  
  
He nodded. "Chu Hua will be wondering where I am if I don't leave soon. I will tell her you said goodbye."  
  
"I'll be back. She needs to know where she can reach me if you get out of line," Dee teased.  
  
"I'll tell her that as well. Be good, Xiaohu."  
  
"Never," she replied. She watched until her friend disappeared back into the house, and then turned to the Riddler. "Well?"  
  
He opened her door for her and she slid in. She had bathed and changed from her black clothing to a pair of drab green pants and a white top with a stylized tiger on it. Now she began to feel nervous again as he got into the driver's seat and started the car. For the first few minutes they drove in silence. Dee fidgeted with the buttons on the jacket she held in her lap. It was the Riddler that broke the silence.  
  
_Ask her if she's hungry_. "You hungry?"  
  
"A bit, yes."  
  
_Now ask her out, idiot!_ "Wanna grab some dinner before we go back?" he asked. _Smooth, Don Juan._  
  
"Dinner? Sure. I suppose you wanna talk over what I'll be doing," she said.  
  
_Damnit! She thinks you want to talk business!_ "No, I mean dinner. Like you and me having dinner together. Alone."  
  
Dee swallowed slowly. _Oh good Gorshin. He's asking me out. What do I do? What do I say?_ "I'd like that." _Stupid!_  
  
_Oh god. She accepted. Where to take her? Not to the Iceberg. Don't want to scare the girl on her first night. Ask her what she likes._ "What would you like?" _Good boy._  
  
_Dee! Say something!_ "You've probably had enough Chinese food today. I'm up for anything, really." _Is that the right thing to do? Did I do ok?_  
  
"It was good Chinese food though. How about Italian?" _Good suggestion!_  
  
"I love Italian!" she said.  
  
_She loves Italian_, he thought smugly. "Great, I know the perfect place."  
  



End file.
